I Can't Let You Go
by CountryGirlNina83
Summary: My Take On The October 17th, 2003 show, rewritten.


Staring off into the darkened Port Charles streets her thoughts went back to the events from earlier, using Alcazar to get back at Sonny, being caught by Jason and having to listen to another one of his lectures. Didn't it matter that she was the one getting hurt threw all of this? Having her husband running off to see his dead wife, carrying around his child who was ready to be born at any time, and having to fight off the constant invitations from Lorenzo, there was only so much a woman in her condition could take and this was finally the last straw.  
  
This was it, she was ready to throw in the towel, this was definitely one thing she never thought she'd do, never in a million years. There was no denying that she loved Sonny, she loved him with all of her heart, but she couldn't stay with someone who was always out at the graveyard talking with his dead wife about some kind of danger.  
  
The penthouse door opening suddenly jarred her from her thoughts, watching the man she undeniably loved with all of her heart, walk in she sighed ready for what ever he was going to throw at her. If he yelled and screamed at her, she would leave. The only way she would stay would be for him to ask her, but this was the great 'Sonny Corinthos' who never forgave anyone, always pushed people away from him, no matter how much it hurt the other person.  
  
Walking closer towards her husband she placed her hands on her back, the baby now weighing on her back, not to mention her 4-inch boots were killing her feet. 'Price you pay to look good' she thought. Staring at him, he seemed to be in his own world, trying to calm himself, staring at the mail. Realizing this was her only chance to see if he truly cared she readied herself for anything.  
  
"I went to Alcazar."  
  
"Really? Yeah he told me." Throwing down the mail and walking over to the wet bar, she could already tell he was furious.  
  
"So aren't you going to yell at me? I called him and we talked nothing else Sonny."  
  
"Oh nothing else? NOTHING ELSE?! Wasn't this the guy that kept you on his yacht? Who knows maybe you guys are having something behind my back!"  
  
"I have been nothing but faithful to you Sonny! What about you huh? You tell me you want to take me to dinner. I go upstairs to get changed come back down and you're gone! You probably went to Lilly's grave huh?!"  
  
"This has nothing to do with her!"  
  
"It has everything to do with her! We're supposed to be happy right now Sonny, but all we do is fight! I love you but I hate doing this!"  
  
"Then why do you even start with me?! You went to Alcazar, my enemy, you could have been killed! The baby could have been killed! I'm putting you and the baby in danger why can't you get that threw your thick skull?!"  
  
"I FINALLY HAVE!"  
  
*Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
  
To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye  
  
Dreams could be shattered  
  
You could be gone  
  
How would I survive  
  
Cause you're where I belong  
  
My soul-believer  
  
Without you, I don't know who I would be*  
  
That comment took Sonny by surprise, no matter how much he had pushed Carly away he thought now, surely, she would fight for them but now she was giving up?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanted a divorce Sonny, I've agreed, I can't do this anymore. This is the last time, I can't keep playing this dance with you, you want me then you want a divorce, then we get married again, and so on and so on. You can be there when the baby's born, I wont keep you from that, and you can see the children anytime you want."  
  
*Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out, you surround me  
  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
  
Oh, you're everything I know  
  
So how could I let you go*  
  
The painful reality was now beginning to settle into his heart, this was for good, was he really willing to sacrifice the woman of his dreams, the one who held his heart, the one who gave him a family? Before he could even answer she walked past him, opening up the door to the penthouse.  
  
"I want you to leave."  
  
"Carly. . ."  
  
"Leave Sonny, we'll be out of here by the end of the week."  
  
"Carly just listen to me for a minute."  
  
"I'm threw listening to you, leave Sonny. Get OUT."  
  
Picking up his jacket he slowly walked out of the penthouse, walked out of his families live, walked out on his unborn son. Jumping at the sound of the door slamming he fell to the floor. The pain in his heart was one he had felt only four times, the first when Lily died, the second when he made the painful decision that their child would die instead of Carly, the third when Carly fell threw the ice, and the fourth was now.  
  
*Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine  
  
I disconnect from everything inside  
  
And I have made choices  
  
And wasted all the days  
  
I could have been with you  
  
Where my heart stayed  
  
I know you've waited faithfully  
  
Blessing our love even stronger*  
  
The elevator doors slowly opened as Jason Morgan walked out, stopping in front of Sonny, who was still on the ground. Looking into the eyes of his now brother-in-law he could tell something had happened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She threw me out."  
  
"Carly threw you out?"  
  
"She said she was done fighting for us, she's going to give me the divorce."  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"No! I want to be in there holding my wife, not out here listening to her cry. God Jase, it breaks my heart to hear her cry, you hear that?! You hear her crying in there?! That's because of me! Because I didn't listen to you about Lily."  
  
"That's what I came here to tell you, Alcazar's using a women who looks like Lily. Sonny it's been his plan all along to get you to leave Carly and look he's succeeded. You need to get in there and be the one to fight for her, fight for your marriage."  
  
"She's not going to take me back."  
  
"Trust me, I know Carly, she will."  
  
Slowly standing up from his once sitting position, Sonny breathed in deep, opening up the door to the penthouse he walked in leaving Jason outside in the hall.  
  
*Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out, you surround me  
  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
  
Oh, you're everything I know  
  
So how could I let you go*  
  
"I'm not giving up on us."  
  
Surprised by his now sudden change, she wiped away the tears that were already falling down her face. Standing up she faced him, her heart had already given up on their love long ago, it just took her head longer to realize it.  
  
"Sonny, don't make this harder then it already is."  
  
"You're not understanding me Carly, I'm not giving up on us, and I'm not giving you a divorce."  
  
"The minute I want to fight for us, you keep saying no, but when you decide it's time to fight for us I'm supposed to just say 'Great Sonny, I'll take you back'? Well I'm sorry but that's not how I work. You think this stress is good for me or for the baby?"  
  
"Carly, I love you okay? You can't stand here and tell me that you don't love me. Look me in the eye and tell me that and I'll leave you alone. I'll never bother you again and I'll give you the divorce, what ever you want."  
  
*And I've been blessed  
  
For every kiss  
  
For every breath  
  
(How could I let you down)  
  
And I've been touched,  
  
By hands I trust  
  
My love is risen*  
  
Staring deep in his eyes she tried not to love him, tried not to let their love affect her decision. She could see nothing but pure love from him, nothing but the love that had created the child growing inside of her. Every time she had fallen, he was there to pick her up, from the time she had lost their first child, to the time they had almost lost this child. No matter how much they fought, how much they yelled at each other, or even how many times they had gotten divorced, one thing had always remained, their love. Threw every divorce and every marriage, their love had grown stronger. No matter who tried to ruin what they had, their love had just grown stronger.  
  
He stared at her, unsure of what she was going to say, all he wanted for her was for her to be happy and if that meant not being with him he would give it to her, that's how much he loved her. He was willing to let her go so she could be happy, never had he felt that with any woman, never had he felt the need and the passion like he felt with her. With his line of work he never believed he would be happy, but the minute the tornado known as Carly had walked into his life he had felt that void that had once been in his heart finally fulfilled. He felt like he was holding his breath waiting for her answer, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand there not rushing up to her, feeling her lips against his, feel the heat that only she could create.  
  
"I love you Carly, from now until the end of time."  
  
Choking back her sobs she could see he was telling the truth, walking closer to him she wiped away her tears looking into his eyes.  
  
*Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out, you surround me  
  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
  
Oh, you're everything I know  
  
So how could I let you  
  
How could I let you go*  
  
"I love you too Sonny, for all of eternity."  
  
A/N: Takes place during the 10/17 episode of GH, and a little bit after. I watched the episode and heard this song and had to write this story. The song "Underneath" is sung by Jessica Simpson on her CD "In This Skin". 


End file.
